Ab Initio
by Healer Sayain
Summary: Harry is sorted as a Slytherin. Oh, the horror. How could the Wizarding World ever survive? (Writing practice. Actually 1000 word snippets of life) AU


**AN: The basis of this story is that Harry is sorted into Slytherin. He is friends with most of the Slytherins in his year. It's mainly just writing practice though. I'm trying to get little pieces of life in less than a thousand words. A word count will appear at the bottom of the chapter. Some of the chapters will be funny (like this one). Some will be heartbreaking. Thank you for reading.**

 **Name: Nicknames**

 **Year: 5**

* * *

"I am no longer calling you Harry," Theo announced, his chin resting on his hand. He stared out at the rest of the tables in the Great Hall, watching the students enter sleepily for their breakfasts.

Harry glanced up from his toast and _Daily Prophet_. "What?" He asked, one eyebrow raised, an amused smirk on his face. It wasn't often Theo would throw out random thoughts, but it was always worth listening to when he did.

"You need a nickname. A real one, not like Chosen One or Boy-Who-Lived, like the _Prophet_ keeps throwing out. So, I'm giving you one."

Harry placed his paper down slowly. "I have a nickname, remember? Scar-head."

"Something that actually awesome." Theo rolled his eyes, straightening slightly and grabbing his tea.

"Alright, what are you calling me now?"

"Hades." Theo nodded, shooting his best friend a grin. Harry blinked.

"The Greek God of Death? How the hell is that better than Boy-Who-Lived? I really don't want to be associated with Death any more than I already am."

"No, no, no." The older boy sighed. "The Greek God of the Underworld. Hades ruled the lands of the dead. He ruled Death itself, but was not death. He was also the God of riches, which last time I looked at your Gringotts account, that fits."

"Okay…" Harry sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this. Pantheon nicknames? Really Theo?"

"Thanatos." Theo said with a bright grin, winking.

"The god of Death," A voice said from behind them. They looked up to see Daphne sit down bsdie Theo. She grabbed a piece of bacon and a cup of tea. "Why are we talking about death so early in the morning?"

"Theo wants nicknames." Harry said by way of explanation. "Apparently, I'm Hades and he's Thanatos. Which not very subtle, by the way."

"Don't question my subtl-"

"Hecate."

Both boys turned to Daphne, who very calmly sipped her tea. She glanced back at them. "Hecate, goddess of magic and witchcraft. Also the goddess of ghosts and necromancy. Had an entire list of creatures that followed her. Lived in the Underworld with Hades. Took care of his wife, if I'm not mistaken." She pointed at herself. "Hecate."

"Geesh, at this rate, you'll be considering Slytherin to be the Underworld." Harry muttered.

"Isn't it?" Draco piped up, having just slid into his seat. Blaise settled down next to him. "Everyone else thinks so. We even have a great underground cavern with a Basilisk to cement it. What are we talking about?"

"Greek Pantheon nicknames. Thantos, Hades and Hecate." Daphne said, smirking slightly.

"Ah," Blaise nodded. "I call Erebos."

"Old God of darkness, nice choice." Theo said sagely.

"Well," Blaise said, holding up a dark hand. "If you've got it, flaunt it."

"I think he was talking about your tendencies to turn the lights out in the common room to listen to the Firsties' scream, but hey, whatever works." Harry remarked dryly. He pointed at Draco. "What about him?"

Everyone stopped to stare at the blonde. Said blonde gulped. "Stop it." He said nervously. "It's like you all are going to kill me."

"Thought about it. It's not really worth the risk," Theo said, flashing huge fake smile that did nothing for Draco's peace of mind.

"I hate you." Draco muttered.

"Kronus?" Blaise threw out, raising his eyebrows. "Since he did get overthrown first year."

"That's just rude." Harry said before Draco could open his mouth.

"Nyx?" Daphne offered, fighting a grin.

"First off, Nyx is a woman, you jerk." Draco snapped. "Second, Nyx and Erebos were an item and ew." He cringed.

"True. Especially since you're dating Daph's little sister." Blaise deadpanned.

" _WHAT?!_ **"** Daphne snarled, slamming her teacup down with too much force. Her eyes narrowed on Draco, who was trying to shrink into his chair.

"I am not dating her! I'm helping her in Transfiguration for help in potions! It's studying, I swear!" He yelped.

"Isn't she two year younger than us? How is she helping you, Mr. I-can-pass-potions-without-trying?" Harry blinked.

"She's a potions master. Snape laments her sorting in Hufflepuff," Draco replied, watching Daphne. She hadn't gone for her wand yet, so he still had the possibility of walking away. "Besides, the potions I need help with aren't exactly sanctioned by the Ministry."

"If you get my sister in trouble with the Ministry of Magic, I swear to Merlin, I will murder you." Daphne hissed. "Then, I will drag your ghost back and exorcise your sorry rear end!"

Draco flinched and looked up. "You realize that she's been poisoning Umbridge since the first Hufflepuff came back from detention, right? The only reason that the toad isn't dead is because Snape realized what was happening and stopped it."

"How dare he." Harry said quietly. He hated Umbridge almost more than the other Slytherins.

"Back to topic. Daphne, you can kill Draco later. He still needs a nickname." Theo said, grabbing her arm and dragging her back into her seat. Not many people could do that without losing a hand, but Theo was her cousin. He was also one of the few people at the table who was scarier than she was.

"Dolos," Harry said with a sense of finality. He looked at Theo. "If I'm going to have to along with this madness, we're calling Draco Dolos, deal?"

"The spirit of cunning trickery?" Blaise said, glancing at the boy next to him. "I think you may be giving him too much credit there, Scar-head."

"Shut up, Zabini." Draco snapped. "Thanks, Potter."

"Hades," Theo interjected. "He is Hades."

Harry sighed, going back to his paper. "I'm going to live to regret this, aren't I?"

"More than you know, I'm sure," Daphne agreed, taking a vicious bite out her bacon and glaring at Draco.

He did his best to ignore her.

* * *

 **964/1000**


End file.
